


STRANGERS IN THE NIGHT

by Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)



Category: Marvel Noir, peter parker free form, starker - Fandom, tony stark free form
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dark Tony Stark, Drama, Love Confession, M/M, Orphan Peter Parker, Songfic, Starker, starkerenespañol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina
Summary: DÍA 3 Y ÚLTIMO DEL STARKER VALENTINE 2019.NO GUARDA RELACIÓN CON NINGÚN OTRO TRABAJO DE LA AUTORA.





	1. My Way

**Author's Note:**

> DÍA 3 Y ÚLTIMO DEL STARKER VALENTINE 2019.
> 
> NO GUARDA RELACIÓN CON NINGÚN OTRO TRABAJO DE LA AUTORA.

Para @noxxx porque sé que adoras tanto como yo, las referencias al mundo viejo, ese que era blanco y negro, o en el mejor de los casos, color sepia.

Para @Sthefy, porque eres mi sensei y siempre has estado cuando lo he necesitado. Porque te admiro y te respeto mucho.

Para todos los románticos sin remedio. Para todos los que me leen, me aguantan, me sufren, me soportan y me apoyan. Con amor, para ustedes.

 

Tony Stark era tan poderoso como temido.

Había estado experimentando con "nuevas tecnologías", de esas que él se ufanaba en decir, crearían el mundo del mañana y para lo cual, lo habían apodado "El Mercenario de la Muerte", apodo que no le molestaba pues era a lo que se dedicaba y a él le convenía que los gobiernos entablaran sendas guerras en las que sus servicios eran bien requeridos. Incluso, las promovía y amaba cuando sabía que una más, había sido desatada en su honor.

Nadie cuestionaba su autoridad, ni siquiera aquellos con el poder de hacerlo pues todos conocían las consecuencias. Era implacable y no le temblaba la mano. Muertos y zapatos de cemento eran su firma distintiva, accidentes que a todas luces eran asesinatos y ajustes de cuentas, que todos preferían ignorar porque era mejor hacerlo así. Los jefes de la policía se le cuadraban, el alcalde de la ciudad también y todos querían contar que lo habían visto en los sitios de moda, incluso inventaban que lo habían visto cenar en un lugar y en otro al mismo tiempo con tal de poder pronunciar su nombre sin sufrir las consecuencias cuando de acariciarle el ego se trataba. Su fama resonaba desde Brooklyn hasta Malibú, pero especialmente en su ciudad, Manhattan.

Nueva York era suyo. Todos los lugares en los que se paraba le pertenecían si él lo deseaba.

Podía comprarse un rascacielos o un casino el mismo día si eso apetecía. Podía pedirle a Doris Day que le fuera a cantar mientras desayunaba o a Frank Sinatra que le cantara mientras jugaba al póker. Incluso, el cantante le había compuesto una canción, misma que Tony jamás dijo para quién era, pero todos rumoraban que era para la rubia vedette con la que ocasionalmente se le llegaba a ver y eso, se atrevieron a decirlo casi diez años después de que la infame canción fue escrita y cuando el artista tuvo el visto bueno del millonario para que todo el mundo escuchara aquella composición que era la única que tenía el poder de erizarle la piel.

Pero, arrogante e intocable como era, Tony jamás se atrevió a desmentir ni a confirmar esas habladurías que lo ligaban sentimentalmente con aquella aspirante a cantante, cuya elegancia contrastaba con las duras maneras de él. Virginia se llamaba, pero él la llamaba cariñosamente Pepper, aunque la verdad era que no eran más que amigos.

Tony Stark tenía ojos en toda la ciudad y bocas soplándole todo lo que él quisiera saber sin tener que abandonar su oficina decorada al más puro estilo de la posguerra. Aunque en Europa las cosas aun ardían, en su rascacielos, la Torre Stark era un remanso de tensa calma y eso, gracias a que desde las alturas, él controlaba todo lo que sucedía en su ciudad. Sus informantes eran los que hacían gran parte de su trabajo y eso le daba tiempo para seguir sembrando la discordia y la muerte desde su laboratorio, del que se contaban leyendas, tales como que había creado un supersoldado o que había creado prótesis con extraños metales para los mutilados que dejaban sus guerras. Incluso, alguien más osado llegó a decir que el poder místico y casi divino de un material hallado en los países nórdicos, le había dado aquel dominio inconmensurable que poseía y cuya energía podía devastar al mundo entero. Él solo se carcajeaba apenas uno de sus informantes le contaba tales disparates, que aunque negaba, él sabía eran verdad.

"Pajarillos" les decía a sus soplones, que iban desde un soldado con porte pulcro y regio, casi incorruptible hasta esa camaleónica espía rusa, o bien, a aquel desangelado científico cuyo irascible carácter le divertía o un afamado doctor que más bien, era su cirujano de cabecera o su ángel de la muerte si quería deshacerse de un estorbo en el camino sin regar sangre. Pero su favorito, era aquel pobre huérfano que lustraba zapatos y que tenía ojos brillantes.

Casi no bajaba a la ciudad, no le gustaban los olores a coladera y humedad que emanaban de las calles, pero lo hacía cuando se trataba de ir a verlo. Peter se llamaba aquel chico que siempre usaba la misma gorra gastada y aquella ropa que le quedaba enorme. Era un pobre huérfano el que siempre lo ponía al día de lo que acontecía en los bajos mundos.

—Señor Stark, ¿qué tal va su día?

Tony se sentó en aquel sillón que no iba con un hombre de su categoría y sin importarle que el traje se le ensuciara, suspiró. Sus matones personales, aquel hombre de raza negra y aquella mujer casi adolescente llamada Wanda, lo rodearon. Pietro, el hermano de ésta se colocó frente a ellos, al igual que ese enorme tipo rubio, cuyo flaco hermano, también alistaba sus armas.

—Pues lo normal. Un muerto aquí, una venganza por allá... Wall Street no se desploma gracias a mí, así que creo que estamos bien.

El chico se rio mientras sacaba un trapo nuevo y empezaba a lustrar aquellos carísimos zapatos color vino. El millonario no perdía detalle del sencillo oficio del muchacho.

—¿Ya desayunaste?

El muchacho seguía embelesado en su labor.

—Cené hace tres días, así que estoy bien.

Tony se rio y tronó los dedos. El tipo flaco de ojos verdes se acercó y Tony le extendió un fajo de billetes.

—Dile al señor Delmar que iremos a desayunar. Quiero el lugar completamente cerrado y sin nadie alrededor, ¿oíste, Loki?

El flaco se aprestó y fue a hacer lo que su jefe le pidió. Peter sacó un poco de grasa para limpiar los zapatos y empezó a pulirla.

—No tiene que hacer eso.

—Yo hago lo que quiero. Ya lo sabes.

El chico se sonrojó y Tony sonrió al ver eso. Le encantaba saber que esas breves escapadas matutinas eran la mejor parte de su día y por eso, hacía cualquier cosa con tal de ir a ver a ese pobre muchacho, sin interesarle nada más en el mundo.


	2. Don't you know little fool? You never can win.

Mientras lo veía devorar aquel emparedado triple, Tony dio un sorbo a su Martini. El pobre tendero estaba tenso y atento a cualquier pedido extravagante que el millonario quisiera hacer con tal de complacer a su protegido. Peter daba un sorbo a su malteada de fresa sin terminar el bocado.

—Tranquilo, no quiero que te atragantes.

El chico pasó el bocado y sonrió, limpiándose la boca bruscamente con aquella manga sucia de su camisola.

—Lo siento, señor. De verdad tenía mucha hambre.

—No te vas a vivir conmigo porque no quieres. Ya te ofrecí trabajo.

Peter dio otro sorbo a su malteada hasta terminarla y volvió a morder el sándwich. Volvió a hablar, aunque con la boca llena.

—Y yo ya le dije que me gusta mi trabajo. ¿Sabe que ya tengo ahorrados cinco dólares?

Tony sonrió mientras corta la punta de su habano.

—¡Hey, tranquilo! ¡Quiero seguir siendo el hombre más rico del mundo!

Peter se rio.

—Ya sé que lo hace de buena intención, pero ¿en serio? ¿Un pobre limpia-zapatos como yo viviendo con usted? ¡No sea ridículo!

Tony esperó a que el chico terminara de comer para poder encender su puro. Le debía esa cortesía al muchacho, pese a la ligera insolencia de éste al responder.

—Bueno, ya sé que no quieres que te pague todo ni te meta a la escuela. Pero por lo menos dime que aceptarás trabajar para mí y no, no vuelvas a decir que limpiarme los zapatos es un trabajo ni andar de soplón, porque eso no es cierto.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Peter mientras se quitaba la sucia y gastada gorra con la que cubría sus rizos castaños.

Tony bajó la mirada y fingió alisarse el saco. Ese gesto lo ponía... nervioso.

—Ven conmigo, ya no quiero que estés expuesto en las calles. Trabaja para mí, ponte un sueldo, limpia mi casa o lo que quieras, pero ven a vivir conmigo.

Peter apretó la gorra entre sus sucias manos.

—No, muchas gracias pero no. Ya le dije que quiero hacerme de mis propias cosas con mi esfuerzo y que el día que yo necesite algo, se lo iré a pedir. Por cierto, ¿ya me puedo ir? A esta hora es cuando tengo más trabajo...

Tony suspiró y dio una bocanada a su habano.

—Como quieras. Ya sabes que si necesitas algo, las puertas de mi humilde hogar siempre estarán abiertas para ti.

Peter agradeció el desayuno y retomó aquella sucia caja con sus enseres de trabajo. Tony vació su copa de un trago y tronó los dedos. Sus matones lo escoltaron hasta la calle y subió la limusina que lo esperaba. Tragó saliva cuando sintió que la nostalgia y la necesidad apretaban, cuando se dio cuenta de que todo su dinero y su poder tenían un límite que no podía traspasar.

Aquel chico en serio era duro de convencer y lo peor, es que cada día que pasaba, Tony temía que algo malo le fuera a suceder al muchacho. Nunca había tenido miedo de nada, jamás se había sentido vulnerable hasta la primera vez que lo vio y un simple "Hola" brotó de aquellos labios que se le antojaban suaves e impolutos.

Tony nunca había admitido estar enamorado hasta que le pidió a aquel exitoso cantante, le compusiera la letra de esa canción que cantaba a solas mientras pensaba en Peter y se lamentaba por ser tan viejo y haber caído rendido de amor ante aquel despliegue de inocencia y candidez que emanaba aquella figura delgada, frágil de ese adolescente.


	3. I love you (baby)

El frío de esa mañana de febrero era peor que cualquier otro que pudiera recordar. Había dormido envolviéndose en más periódicos de los que pudiera haber juntado y aunque lamentaba ser tan orgulloso y sufrir por ello, no se sentía digno de las atenciones de un hombre como aquel.

Sabía que para Tony era una bicoca lo que pudiera pedirle, y aunque sus matones lo trataban con la misma delicadeza y condescendencia que el millonario, Peter se sentía avergonzado. Sabía que ese "indigente" al que le faltaba un ojo y usaba un parche para cubrirlo, era un espía de Tony y que no se le despegaba para nada. No era necesario haberlo visto con el magnate, pero Peter podía reconocerlo como uno más de sus escoltas porque se comportaba como tal.

Aquella otra mujer que fingía ser una tuberculosa, era una espía más que lo cuidaba y su raro acento la delataba. Por más que ella se hubiera esforzado en parecer una indigente que pedía limosna, Peter la había reconocido por sus labios gruesos, mismos que se acercaron peligrosamente al oído del magnate para contarle lo que había visto.

Aunque sabía que Tony Stark era un hombre de gustos exquisitos y jamás pondría sus ojos en un pobre y sucio limpiador de zapatos, Peter sentía que su vida era mejor con solo verlo unos minutos al día. Ver a aquel imponente hombre del que se decían muchas cosas, era lo que le hacía olvidar las penas de su corta vida. Escuchar su voz hacía que su corazón latiera desbocado y que su mente imaginara mil y un escenarios distintos, en los que se veía exquisitamente ataviado y al lado de él, de Tony.

Pero saber que un hombre como él jamás se fijaría en un pobre jodido como lo era Peter, le rompía el corazón. El frío arreció y solo atinó a abrazarse a sí mismo, queriendo pensar en que eran sus brazos, los de aquel con los que soñaba todo el día. Estaba imaginando que el poco calor que podía darse a sí mismo era intenso y agradable si provenía de un abrazo del magnate.

Deseaba tantas cosas en ese momento, pero con solo verlo otra vez, estaría más que satisfecho.

"Te amo. Te amo, bebé", imaginó recreando la voz del mayor.

"Ven a vivir conmigo. Seamos felices para siempre", se imaginaba que Tony le decía al tiempo que trataba de ignorar el gélido abrazo del frío, el mismo que le había arrebatado a sus seres queridos algunos inviernos atrás gracias a la miseria.

Peter sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta y lo ignoró por más doloroso que era.

Vio que empezaba a clarear y sin querer moverse para evitar perder el poco calor que tenía, se levantó y tomó aquel cajón con sus cosas. Fue a plantarse a la misma acera en la que trabajaba y en la que la gente lo miraba con desdén, como si no valiera la pena, como si fuera alguien indigno de estar ahí.

—Toma, te lo manda el señor Stark.

Peter se frotó las manos mientras veía que aquella chica de cabello rojo le extendía un abrigo costoso.

—Pero...

—Dijo que te lo pongas. Adentro hay algo para ti y sé puntual. Al señor no le gusta esperar.

Peter hizo lo que la chica le pidió y metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos. Adentro había una tarjeta con una caligrafía muy bien cuidada. Cerró los ojos para aspirar el perfume que emanaba de la costosa prenda y sintiendo que al fin tenía algo que le pertenecía a su eterno amor platónico, sonrió.

Tenía una cita y no iba a desperdiciarla. No,cuando algunos de los otros indigentes con los que había pasado la noche tratando de dormir, habían quedado sumidos en ese sopor eterno que el invierno frío de febrero, significaba.


	4. Strangers in the night (FINAL)

Strangers in the night

Exchanging glances

Wondering in the night

What were the chances

We'd be sharing love

Before the night was through?

Something in your eyes

Was so inviting

Something in your smile

Was so exciting

Something in my heart told me I must have you

Tony daba vueltas por la amplia sala. La chimenea estaba encendida y aun estando dentro, podía sentir el frío. Temblaba, pero sabía que no era por la baja temperatura, sino por los nervios. Aunque Wanda le había informado que el chico había hecho todo lo que estaba indicado en la tarjeta, él seguía con el alma pendiendo de un hilo. Con nadie más se había sentido en confianza de contar lo que estaba sintiendo más que con aquella joven, tal vez porque era casi de la edad del muchacho.

—Ya está en donde usted le dijo, jefe.

Tony respiró hondo.

—¿No ha pasado nada fuera de lo normal?

—Todo está sucediendo tal y como usted lo planeó y lo ordenó—respondió ella.

Tony se ajustó el abrigo.

—¿Y si no quiere? Digo, ¿y si se espanta?

Wanda sonrió levemente.

—¿Quién le va a decir que no a usted?

Tony estaba muerto de miedo, como nunca en su vida.

—Él puede. Él puede hacerlo si le da su gana. Has visto cómo me contesta y sabes que no me tiene miedo.

—¿Pero por qué usted a él sí? Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero ¿por qué le tiene miedo a un jodido como él? ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Qué le diga que no y ya? Usted puede tener a quien quiera, incluso a él o a alguien más. Vaya y deje que todo suceda como debe ser.

Tony suspiró. Ya no dijo nada más y esperó a que su escolta lo llevara de nuevo a aquel costoso auto que lo esperaba. Nunca había sido romántico, siempre había mantenido un perfil bajo y todas las conquistas con las que se le había ligado, eran solo para cubrir lo que era obvio: una soledad apremiante, monstruosa y casi eterna. Aquellos costosos regalos que decían lo espléndido que era, simplemente se debían a comprar el silencio de las mujeres con las que había salido, pero con las que no se atrevía a pasar la noche. Mientras hubiera diamantes, ellas se quedaban calladas al igual que todo el mundo que le tenía miedo.

Esa armadura de hierro que había construido para blindar su corazón, la había traspasado la cándida y suave voz de aquel muchacho que no tenía nada ni a nadie en el mundo, más que a sí mismo.

Mientras iba en su auto camino a aquel lugar en el que lo había citado, sintió el peso de sus acciones aplastarlo.

¿Qué podía ofrecer él a un muchacho como Peter? Y no pensaba en lo obvio, en el dinero y en todas esas cosas que deslumbraban y deleitaban a la gente superficial, sino en lo que verdaderamente importaba. Sabía que, aunque tenía enemigos por todas partes que aun le temían, el hecho de que supieran que al fin tenía en su vida a alguien que le importaba, era como echar sangre al mar para que los tiburones la olieran. Era poner una sentencia de muerte no en él, sino en el muchacho y eso era lo que lo aterraba.

Sabía por sus otros dos soplones que el chico realmente pasaba desapercibido para todos, que la gente lo ignoraba y que tampoco sospechaba que era el muchacho uno de los que mejor informado lo tenían, pero también Tony sabía el clima no era su mejor aliado. Si no se apresuraba, un día la muerte y el frío de Manhattan le quitarían lo más preciado que tenía y no estaba listo para ver la eternidad cuajada permanentemente en el semblante más bello que la ciudad albergaba de uno más de sus hijos.

Tony sentía que aquel fango en el que se revolcaba todos los días por su avaricia terminaría ensuciando lo más puro que existía. Ese pensamiento lo había atormentado desde que pensó que dándole el mismo trabajo que sus matones tenían, lo pondría a salvo, pero era peor de lo que imaginaba. No quería que aquel aire inocente y hasta cierto punto rebelde en su propia naturaleza, terminara mancillado y contaminado por lo que ser un mercader de la muerte suponía. No quería que ese brillo en la mirada y aquella sonrisa que iluminaba hasta el peor de sus días se convirtiera en el rostro de alguien a quien la muerte ya no le asustaba. No quería que la luz de sus días se apagara y que él fuera el culpable.

Meter a Peter a su mundo, no era amanecer desayunando champán y fresas todos los días e irse a la cama cenando caviar. Era meterlo para encadenarlo y hacerlo padecer una nueva prisión, era tenerlo para hacerlo sufrir de otra forma y eso, en el supuesto de que el muchacho estuviera dispuesto, ¿pero y si no gustaba de él? ¿Y si le parecía enfermo que un hombre de la edad de Tony lo pretendiera?

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo que la ansiedad iba a destrozarlo otra vez cuando oyó un toquido en su cristal.

—Ya llegamos, jefe.

Ni cuenta se había dado del momento en el que su auto se había detenido. Por ir sumido en sus pensamientos, no había puesto atención al instante en el que debía armarse de valor para al fin, confesar sus sentimientos y probablemente, poner una bala entre sus sienes si las cosas no salían como él quería. Si Peter lo rechazaba, ya no tenía caso seguir seduciendo y halagando a la muerte ni crear un imperio si no tendría con quién disfrutarlo.

—Gracias, Rhodey.

El chofer abrió la puerta y Tony salió. No llevaba puesto ningún abrigo. Quería sentir el abrazo del frío si es que eso era lo último que se iba a llevar de este mundo. Quería confundir el temblor de su cuerpo por el helado viento de la noche con aquel que le causaría un rechazo ejemplar, el único en su vida y el último. Quería que sus sentidos se avivaran de tal forma que pudiera disfrutar su última noche en el mundo mientras bebía un Martini seco y apuntaba a su frente. Quería la última sensación que la vida pudiera darle antes de irse para olvidar por fin, aquel hermoso rostro que nunca más vería si es que Peter lo sentenciaba con un "no".

Caminó con lentitud. Había pedido a sus escoltas que se quedaran lejos, pero atentos a cualquier cosa que no estuviera en el plan, porque aun cuando fuera su última noche, las cosas debían hacerse a su manera. Apenas vio debajo de esa farola aquella figurita delgada, sintió que su corazón latía tan fuerte que iba a morir fulminado de la emoción.

Apretó los puños, la sangre golpeando en sus sienes y cuando llegó, lo que vio lo maravilló. Ese rostro que siempre estaba cubierto de sudor, suciedad y mortalmente pálido, ahora lucía limpio, terso. Aquellos cabellos que siempre se ocultaban rebeldemente bajo la vieja gorra que los cubrían, eran bellos y ondulados. El porte, regio. Divino.

Esa ropa que le había mandado hacer con un afamado sastre inglés, le quedaba perfecta y aun cuando lo amaba tal y como siempre se veía, en serio que era como un sueño hecho realidad.

—¡Peter!

Sin poderse contener, fue casi corriendo y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y lo cargó, haciéndolo girar en el aire.

Aquella risita casi ahogada lo trajo de vuelta y sin poder esconder su emoción, miró de arriba a abajo al muchacho.

—¡Señor Stark, qué gusto!

—¡Mírate, te ves hermoso!

El chico se sonrojó y se rascó la cabeza cuando el mayor lo soltó al fin.

—Ni yo me reconocí... Muchas gracias por la ropa. ¿Se siente bien?

Estaba decidido, no habría otro momento mejor que ese. Ahora o nunca. Tony sintió que en ese momento, algo se liberaba dentro de su pecho cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico lo miraba con ojos atentos, como si quisiera decir algo.

—Peter yo...

El muchacho frunció el ceño, tal y como siempre hacía cuando Tony insistía con llevárselo lejos de la calle.

—¿Usted...? —replicó el chico, imitando el tono expectante del millonario.

—Te amo. Te amo como un loco y no puedo estar más tiempo sin ti. Ven conmigo, ven por favor.

Peter lo miró fijamente y se empezó a reír.

—¡No es cierto! ¿Ha estado bebiendo?

Tony no se ofendió por esa respuesta. Había previsto muchos escenarios menos ese.

—Es en serio. Te amo, Peter. Te adoro como no tienes idea.

Peter sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Siempre lo he visto como un padre. En serio.

—¡Pero yo te veo como el amor de mi vida! ¿No lo entiendes?

—Está loco —dijo Peter con aire serio—. Eso no es cierto.

—¡Claro que sí! —gritó Tony— ¡Estoy loco por ti y es más que cierto! ¡No he podido dejar de pensar en ti desde la primera vez que nos vimos! ¡Esa primera mirada, ese primer saludo, todo!

Peter empezó a caminar y Tony fue tras de él.

—Sé que usted me ha tolerado muchas cosas y espero que también me perdone que le diga que está loco, que sus bromas son muy pesadas y no. Simplemente no. No le creo.

Tony lo jaló del brazo y se volteó para hacerle una seña a sus matones para que se mantuvieran lejos apenas éstos lo empezaron a seguir.

—Peter, es en serio. Te amo y sé que pienses que estoy loco o enfermo o... lo que sea que estés pensando, pero te amo. No concibo la vida sin ti...

Peter se zafó y lo encaró. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Está jugando conmigo?

—Jamás podría hacerlo. Nunca.

El muchacho bajó la mirada y Tony se acercó.

—Yo... —dijo el mayor sintiendo que la emoción daba paso a la confusión— No sé qué más hacer o decirte para que te vayas conmigo. Quiero pasar lo que me quede de vida a tu lado. Te necesito.

Peter suspiró.

—¿Va a dejar de hacer cosas horribles si yo se las pido?

Tony frunció el ceño. Tampoco había visto venir eso.

—¿Lo... que hago? ¿Todo lo que hago?

Peter asintió y continuó.

—¿Puede ser alguien... distinto si yo se lo pido?

Tony sabía perfectamente a lo que Peter se refería y aunque sabía que eso iba a costar trabajo, haría cualquier cosa que el chico le pidiera con tal de tener una sola oportunidad. Haría día la noche si el muchacho lo exigiera.

—Sí... Lo que tú me digas. Pero dime que sí... Por favor, dime que sí, Peter...—le dijo con voz suplicante, esa que nunca había usado y no sabía tenía.

Peter se acercó y suspiró.

—Déjeme pensarlo porque el problema no soy yo y tampoco lo es usted... El problema es toda la gente que le trae ganas y que en cualquier momento se las van a cobrar. No quiero salir a tomar un café con usted y que alguien pase y dispare contra... nosotros. No quiero llegar a mi callejón y saber que tal vez ya no lo voy a ver más porque alguien me va a estar esperando para vengarse de usted... Yo tampoco quiero pasar un día más sin usted porque también lo amo... Pero si la única manera de estar juntos es vernos así, casi a escondidas, creo que será lo mejor.

Tony sintió un mazazo golpearlo con fuerza en la cabeza. Sabía que Peter era listo, pero no imaginaba cuánto.

—¿Entonces?

Peter se acercó a él y se paró en sus puntas para darle un beso dulce, su primer beso. Tony lo abrazó y Peter se colgó de su cuello. Ambos se fundieron en un beso que les supo a todo y al mismo tiempo a nada. Aquel instante, aunque breve, decía mucho más de lo que ambos pudieran haber dicho aun conociendo todas las palabras habidas y por haber.

—Bueno—dijo Peter separándose lentamente y bajando la mirada—. Cuando yo sienta que ya no hay tantos peligros que correr, puede que me atreva a ir a buscarlo o dejar que usted vaya por mí, pero por mientras, déjelo así. Creí que era el único tonto enamorado, pero si son dos, las cosas se complican y la verdad es que yo tampoco puedo estar sin usted. ¿Quiere que mañana lo vea donde siempre?

Tony se llevó la mano a los labios, queriendo retener ese instante para la posteridad. Asintió y no supo en qué momento aquella figura delicada, se había perdido en la oscuridad. Se quedó ahí, quieto y callado, sin saber qué más podría hacer. Aun cuando el rechazo no había sido directo, aquella distancia, aquella silenciosa distancia que el muchacho había puesto para protegerlos, era confusa. Callado, pero no derrotado, Tony regresó a su auto y le entregó su arma a uno de sus matones. Wanda lo miró con ojos curiosos, pero no se atrevió a pasar sus propios límites. Llegó a su torre, a aquella fortaleza desde la que dominaba el mundo, sólo para seguir pensando en aquel muchacho que, con poco, le había demostrado demasiado.

Y cada noche, cada vez que hacía frío, los dos se reunían debajo de la misma farola. Peter, usando aquel abrigo o algunos nuevos que el mayor le obsequiaba y mandaba con su inesperada confidente. Tony, apenas llegaba, se dejaba caer en el césped que rodeaba aquel faro, mudo testigo de su amor y esperando, por primera vez con esperanza en el corazón, que llegara aquella noche o aquel día en la que sus penas fueran expiadas y pudiera, al fin, salir de su clandestinidad para mostrar, orgulloso, al amor de su vida.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a tener miedo del frío.

Apenas despuntaba el alba, Wanda tocaba delicadamente la puerta de la habitación del magnate y era Loki era el que siempre se llevaba al muchacho y procuraba que estuviera bien, al igual que esos dos que siempre le cuidaban y procuraban hasta que un lujoso auto pasaba por él para recogerlo unas noches sí y otras no.

Tomaría tiempo, tardaría más de lo habitual pero mientras los dos siguieran intercambiando miradas llenas de complicidad en la calle a la hora en la que siempre iba Tony a limpiarse los zapatos, tendría que ser paciente y esperar. Mientras los dos se confesaran todas las noches lo mucho que se amaban e hicieran planes al tiempo que sonreían pensando en el futuro, todo era posible.

Mientras siguieran siendo ese par de extraños cuyas siluetas eran las únicas adornando aquel inmenso parque por la noche, había esperanza para que el amor siguiera creciendo y afianzándose.

FIN.


End file.
